L'amour fictif devient réalité
by FictionOS en tout genre
Summary: On a une vie tranquille une pote est moi jusqu'à un soir sa va changer


L'amour fictif devient Réalité :

( les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais a Hajime Isayama il n'y que mes OC sur ce bonne lecture , ah et n'hésiter pas a me laisser des conseils et encore désolée pour les fautes ; BONNE LECTURE )

Je regarde la télé avec mon amie Téa . Je la

regarde entrain de baver devant le Caporal

Chef Livaï . Je soupir , elle fait partie du

groupe de fan-girl de cet homme antipathique

et daignent tout sentiment . Bon je la critique

mais moi je ne suis pas mieux quand le beau

Major Erwin Smith apparaît surtout à

l'épisode 16 et qu'il fait son discours . Bref je

vais pas m'éterniser la dessus . Je me lève la

laissant remettre la scène en replay .

-bon je vais me coucher-

Elle me répond par un crie aiguë plus adressé

a son Caporal de pacotille que moi . A l'étage

je me douche enfile un pyjama short et me

couche en serrant la peluche Erwin . Offerte par

mon amie . C'est en souriant que je tombe

dans les bras de Morphée .

-Mélanie...Mélanie-

j'ouvre mes paupières encore fatigué

-hum...quoi-

-y'a un bruit étrange qui vient de la télé -

-On appellera un réparateur demain -

je la pousse légèrement et tente de me

rendormir . Chose impossible car elle me

réveille de nouveau .

-quoi encore ''maugréais-je''-

-sa m'inquiète vraiment

je râle puis descend aux salon et me poste

devant la télé ormie le grésillement rien ne

clochait .

-bravo elle est en panne , en attendant va mater ton caporal sur l'ordinateur-

Elle gonfle les joues , vexer apparemment puis

me pousse . Et la l'étrange se produisit je

tomba dans la télé l'entrainant dans ma

chute . Ce fus le troue noir complet je rouvre

les yeux ignorant l'heure qu'il était . Et je note

que nous n'étions plus a notre appartement mais

dans une clairière baigner des rayons de lune

et en son centre trônait un châteaux datent de

l'air Médiévale .

Je cherche ma colocataire et la trouve

-Téa tu sais ou on est -

-ba oui regarde autour de toi -

je scrute le décor et me lance plusieurs

claque mentale . Évidement on était

devant le QG du bataillon d'exploration mais

comment en ai on arrivée .

-sa ne peu pas être possible il faut qu'on rentre-

Mélanie rentre si tu veux , moi je reste rien que pour Livaï...et puis si tu rentre tu verras pas ton gros Sourcils .-

Elle pouffe de rire mais tellement

bruyamment que le châteaux s'illumine

accompagné de quelques insulte maugrée

par les occupants .

Je prend Téa et me cache dans un buisson .

C'est quelque minutes plus tard . Qu'un soldat

de petite taille,apparues

-tient voilà le nain .''pestais-je''-

-LIVAÏ-

cria mon amie en sortant de sa cachette et

courant vers lui .

Elle lui saute dessus et se retrouve vite sur les

fesses . Se nain a osé lui faire mal . Je sors a

mon tour me dirige vers l'homme le plus fort

de l'humanité et lui colle ma main à la figure

Il reste stoïque me toisant du regard et a la

fois surpris

-alors morveuse on frappe ses ainée -

je soupir évidement j'étais plus petite que

lui et il en jouait

-pourquoi u l'as repoussé nain de jardin-

il continue de me regarder puis repart

-suivez moi-

On le suis jusqu'à une chambre agrémenté de

deux lits , un bureau et une bibliothèque

attendent d'être remplie

-voila pour se soir dés demain vous verrez le Major a propos de votre sort .-

Puis il part

-On de la chance hein mel , bref demain on voie ton crush -

Et elle explose de rire à nouveaux

franchement son manque de sérieux me

désole . Je me glisse sous les couvertures

essayant de passer le reste de la nuit .

La seconde partie de la nuit fus pire que la

première .

Les rayons du soleil filtré par les fins rideaux

de lin me chatouille les yeux qui s'ouvrirent

sur des yeux marron vert . Je me lève et

enfile un uniforme plier sur le bureau puis

descend dans une salle remplie de personne

me fixant . Je baisse les yeux et m'isole

et bois une mixture étrange qui me cale vite

-tu est bien la nouvelle ?!-

-oui et ?!-

-moi c'est Hanji , le Major t'attend suis moi -

Elle quitte la pièce moi étant sur ses pas . On

traverse un long couloir . C'est au bout que

je vis une porte porte une plaque en or

avec gravé «Major Erwin Smith»

-bon ba bon courage-

-merci-

Dis-je avant de frapper et d'entrée

Le bureau était assez spacieux et lumineux .

Les murs «était recouvert d'une bibliothèque

moi qui aimait lire , donc si on devait

rester j'aimerais les lires . Il se racle la gorge

me rappelant sa présence

-Donc tu est arrivé hier soir d'après le Caporal et la même giflé-

-le nain la mériter -

Il retint un léger rire , tout en me détaillant

-je ne veux pas vous vexer Mlle mais vous êtes plus petite que lui -

je fulminais , pourquoi critiquais t'il tous ma

taille

-salut-

je me retourne et vus Téa entrer dans le

bureau encore endormie . Je la secoue

légèrement puis nous posons notre regard

et attention sur le Major

-bon je vais être bref , dite moi comment êtes vous arriver ici-

-sa va vous paraître un peu fou ''commençais-je''-

-dite toujours-

j'hésite a tout lui dire surtout , que hier encore on les

voyaient à travers un écran et la ils étaient

parmi nous enfin c'était plutôt nous qui

étions parmi eux

-alors ''s'impatiente t-il'' -

Etait-il bon de lui révéler la vérité au sujet de

notre présence ? Je prend une inspiration et

lui dit

-voilà nous regardions pour la je ne sais combien de fois l'attaque des titans et j'allais me coucher laissant mon amie quand elle est venue me prévenir que notre télé avait un problème je suis aller voir et nous voila-

Il me regarde , me prend t-il pour une folle

probablement . Il respire assez bruyamment

puis nous refixe de son magnifique regard bleue Azur

-Serte votre histoire ne tient pas debout mais je ne sais quoi me dit de vous garder alors...Bienvenue dans le bataillon d'exploration-

Téa saute partout en le remerciant et quitte

le bureau . Moi je reste et place mon regard

sur les nombreux ouvrage qui trônait dans

la salle

-aimez vous lire-''me demanda t-il''

-j'adore sa-

Il s'avance vers de très vieux ouvrage et

revient a mes cotés avec un livre et me le

tend

-tenez mon père me l'avais offert lisez le-

Il me sourit . Je le prend en le remerciant et

quitte son bureau le rouge au joue . Il ma

prêter un livre . Je court a notre chambre

saute sur le lit et entreprend la lecture . C'étaient

passionnant je le finis . Il faisait nuit et

m'endormis . Je ne sais pas ou était Téa

Point de vue d'Erwin :

Elle viennent de partir . Je ne sais pas leur

prénom et c'est bien dommage . Surtout à

celle a qui j'ai prêter le livre . Je sort de mon

bureau pour aller au réfectoire bondée bien

sur , et je vis sa copine je me mis a ses cotés

-hey gros sourcils pourquoi vous venez me voir-

-je voudrait vos nom-

-ah que sa moi c'est Téa et ma pote c'est Mélanie-

Mélanie je me répète se nom en boucles

Et le trouve magnifique comme elle . Puis je

me gifle sous le regard surpris de Téa .

Pourquoi pensais-je a elle alors qu'elle partira

surement et puis elle est pas de mon époque.

Je soupir et alla a sa chambre comme me la

indiqué son amie . J'entre et la vie endormie sur le

livre , elle l'avait fini elle est épatante et si mignonne

Je la met sous les draps reprend

le livre demain je lui en donnerait un autre . Je

lui embrasse le front et la quitte pour

rejoindre mes quartiers me coucher

Point de vue de Mélanie :

Le soleil pointait au Zénith . Je me lève

surprise . On m'avait coucher et repris le livre

serait ce le Major . Cette hypothèse est à

tenir . Je me lève m'habille et vais au réfectoire

ou c'était l'effervescence . Je me dirige vers

Hanji

-il y a quoi-

-on ne t'as rien dit il y a une expédition-

-u...une expédition-

-oui mais vous rester-

Elle part avec tout ceux qui occupe la salle me

laissant en plan . Je part a mon tour et

surprend le nain avec Téa ils s'embrassaient . Je

sourit il l'avait accepter . Et elle est enfin

heureuse . Je la laisse et va au écurie que

j'ai remarqué le jour de notre arrivée . Elles

étaient vides ils sont partie...mais sans le

Caporal C'était bizarre . Puis mon cœur se

sert le Major étaient hors des murs il pourrait

mourir , les larmes me monte . Moi je le

connais mais lui non et je pleurais comeme

serais ce sa l'amour . Sa me rappelle un

souvenir

[ Flash Back ]

-maman maman comment tu a sue que tu était amoureuse de papa-

Elle me mie sur ses genoux et me dit de sa

voix douce

-tu sais ma puce les symptômes de l'amour son que tu as le cœur qui bat la chamade , tu as les mains moite et tu tremble et me le savoir loin de toi te fais mal . Mais sache que chaque personne a des symptômes différent-

[ Fin du Flash Back ]

Ce doux souvenir m'apaise un peut mais les

larmes continue de couler . Je pleurais car je

possède ses symptômes de cette maladie qui est l'amour

-pourquoi pleure tu-

je me retourne et voie Erwin , je sens la colère

me monter

-V...Vous n'êtes pas en expédition-

Il me regarde d'un air surpris

-et bien non qui vous a raconté cela-

-Hanji , et puis les écuries son vide-

-c'est un de ses sales coups-

je le gifle et part . Je ne comprends pas mon

acte il ne le mérite surement pas mais bon

Ce qui est fait est fait . Une semaine à passé

depuis et je m'en veux tellement que depuis

je l'évite . Il cherche a m'approcher sans

succès . Du cotés de Téa sa na durée qu'une

journée son Caporal est vite aller voir ailleurs .

Je vous jure que si je le croise je lui fais avaler

ses ballais . Bref je rejoint une rivière et

m'installe , méditent sur la semaine passé .

J'entends des bruits de pas proche .

-je peux enfin t'approcher-

c était Erwin

-faut croire gros sourcils

Une pointe de tristesse se lit dans ses yeux

-tu sais je comprends que tu puisse m'éviter et tu as raison mais sa me fait mal-

-non c'est vous qui devriez m'en vouloir je vous ai giflé

il ris c'était un rire cristallin( je sais pas si sa se dit )

j'aimais se rire et j'avoue que c'est bien

la première fois que je l'entend

-Mélanie je v...-

-Erwin Erwin-

Une villageoise très sexy arrive nous

rejoindre . Et se jette sur Erwin .

-tu sais Erwin j'aimerais aller au bal avec toi-

Il me regarde l'air de dire aide moi

mais je ne fie rien et me lève

-aller y ensembles de toute façons j'ai horreur des bals-

je l'ai quitte avec une douleur vive a la

poitrine , pourquoi avait je si mal , je

m'enferme dans ma chambre et me met la tête

dans l'oreiller et pleure comme Téa . On

dors le cœur brisé .

Le jour du bal venais d'arriver tous étaient sur

leur 31 . Moi je portais une robe bleue glace

quand a ma copine elle a opté pour une robe noir

et nœud blanc . Je me promène faisant une

danse par ci par la

Point de vue de Téa :

Après cette semaine de folie je pense qu'un

bal pour me détendre et faire oublier ce que

M'avait fait Livaï était une chouette idée

j'avais revêtue une robe sombre qui collait

parfaitement a ce que je ressens en ce

moment . Je me balade dans la salle bousculant

quelque personne mais je m'en

moque . Et le vis lui et son harem . Alors je

pris Auruo et l'embrasse violemment . Il se

lève il avait réagis . Son poing atterris dans le

visage d'Auruo qui se mordis la langue .

-Tea je sais que je t'ai mentis et trompée mais la seule chose dont je suis sur se sont mes sentiment envers toi-

j'en pleure de joie puis le relève et l'embrasse

plus jamais je ne veux le quitter

Point de vue de Mélanie :

Erwin vint me rejoindre âpres avoir réussie à

quitter cette pouf .

-Mlle m'accorderiez vous cette dans-

il me tend sa ma que j'agrippe et sourit

-avec plaisir Mr. Smith-

Nous marchâmes vers le milieu de la piste et

commençons une valse . Il me sert contre lui

je peux sentir son cœur battre ainsi qu'une

chaleur émanent de son corps

-vous danser bien Mlle-

-je vous retourne le compliment Mr-

On rie ensemble puis bras dessus bras

dessous on quitte la salle pour aller dehors

s'assoir sur un banc regarder les étoiles

je pose ma tête sur son épaule et

m'endort .

Point De vue d'Erwin :

Je viens de me réveiller sur le banc et seul

Ou était Mélanie . Je court à la salle sans

résultats , sur le chemin je croise Livaï

-hey Livaï tu sais ou est Mélanie-

-j'ai pas vue la naine-

je l'empoigne près a le frapper quand Hanji

nous rejoins

-les gars y'as une surprise pour vous dehors-

on court tout les deux et l'ai vie plus belle que jamais

Point de vue de Mélanie :

on l'ai as laisser pour nous changer et leur faire une surprise

quelque minute plus-tard ils arrivent on s'approche d'eux

Téa embrasse Livaï , moi Erwin

nous vivons heureux , et maintenant

combattre pour l'humanité au coter de l'être aimer

~FIN~


End file.
